1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices using video displays, and in particular to those which require physical exertion to operate the controls of a video game.
2. Background and Purpose of Invention
The benefits of regular physical exercise have been well established over the past several years; however, maintaining a regular exercise program requires a great deal of self-discipline and determination. This invention addresses that problem by providing an exercise method that is both fun and challenging, and therefore, self-motivating.
To fully appreciate the purpose and spirit of this invention, one only has to watch the expressions on the face of a person playing a challenging video game to see the intense concentration and total involvement. Now compare this with the somewhat bored or pained expression of someone who is doing calisthenics or a routine of bending and stretching exercises. This invention effectively combines these two activities, transforming the otherwise tedious exercise routine into an intense and challenging game.